


Cloister

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Death Wish, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Foe Yay, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Love/Hate, One Shot, Parallels, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Mind you, Fumito, I will not be so gentle this time around.”
Relationships: Kisaragi Saya/Nanahara Fumito
Kudos: 26





	Cloister

A scrape of Saya's teeth on his neck served as a warning, a promise. This nonetheless sent Fumito's heart to his throat. He smiled gently, even as his nails bit into his palm. But there was only a brief sharp pain before Fumito was carried off in bliss.

"Goodness, Saya," Fumito uttered; he couldn't help herself. He was meant to live in such an experience, and he attempted to steel himself in such euphoria. His research had come to fruition. This was all for his life's work.

But once his eyes met hers – Saya glaring at him with such rage, hatred, and steady instinct - Fumito could not help but feel pleasure.

When he felt liquid warmth trail down his neck, he came to when Saya mercifully pulled away. He was left shaking and weak.

"Did you _finally_ get what you wanted?" Saya asked. Her eyes shimmered, and she licked a bit of blood from her lips, Fumito's blood.

Fumito kept that smile on his face, placid and content. "Why yes, Saya, that was very informative."

"Mind you, Fumito, I will not be so gentle this time around." Saya leaned in, her eyes still burning red. She reached a hand and enclosed it around the man's throat, feeling his fluttering pulse, the very spot where she left her mark.

"Time to end this twisted game of yours." She drew her blade, cold steel steadying upon his neck.

Fumito closed his eyes, and he nodded. "I thought as much, dear Saya."


End file.
